Snake Bite
by YayaPear
Summary: After one accident many things happen. Author's note: I'm sorry for the language and tenses. I'm not american or english, I just wanted to publish my story :D


It happened maybe two weeks ago. Danny and Mac were working at one case. Single homicide, dead woman in the forest. How original. Well, Danny and Mac were in the forest and as they were collecting evidence, conversation between them became free and friendly. Danny saw Mac's bright side, when he was focusing more on evidence, then on his speech. He was telling things that weren't about job. It was maybe their first friendly conversation. And then, when both were leaving, Danny looked at Mac and…And? Maybe he felt something. Maybe not. Maybe his heart skipped a beat because of that pretty young female doctor that was coming to the crime scene. He wasn't sure. But he was sure that the feeling scared him pretty much. He tried to forget about it, but every time he saw Mac he remembered. And his heart jumped again. Maybe it is just a special form of cardiac arrhythmia. He should go to cardiologist. Yeah, that's the thing. He has no feelings about his boss, no, no, no. How should he get that idea? He is not…gay. He had a lot of girlfriends. He was assuring himself that way every day. By the time, forest case has closed and murderer has been caught. It was ex-boyfriend of the victim. How original, again. Danny thought that murderers aren't that creative then before. But he was wrong.

* * *

Mac was in his office. It was seven at morning and he was just going to take a seat behind his desk, when Hawkes knocked on Mac's glass door. Mac turned his head and invited Sheldon inside. The younger man just opened the door and leaned inside the office.

"We have another case, Mac." Mac looked at him with a question in his eyes.

"Where?" he asked.

"Breezy Point Tip forest." Mac put his jacket on. But then he looked out of the window and realized that it is hot outside. He left his jacket on his chair and followed Sheldon to the garage.

* * *

The corpse was on the tree, resting on the thick limb. It was dressed in cute squirrel costume and held a big cardboard acorn nut in its right hand. Mac, Stella and Danny were standing under the dead body and looking at it with mixed expression on their faces.  
"You gotta be kiddin' me." Danny muttered.

"I hope this is just a joke." Said Stella and put her briefcase on the ground.

Mac just pressed his lips together and pulled a pair of rubber gloves out of his briefcase. Stella and Danny did the same. Stella started to put her gloves on her hands, but unfortunately one of them has torn on Stella's nail.

"Oh no. Not this again." Her sigh attracted the attention of both CSIs. She turned to Mac.

"This is third per one week." Mac just grinned and bent himself to his briefcase. He pulled out one glove and handed it to Stella.

"You shouldn't have that big nails, although I like them." Ha said with a grin. Stella took the glove form Mac's hand and their fingers have touched. Mac smiled, Stella either.

In that moment, Danny felt a giant wave of anger, sadness and despair floating through his body. A while he thought, that he will explode of all that feelings. _Am I jealous?_ He asked himself. No. Why should he be jealous? On what? He…just felt sorry for that poor dead body on limb. He must find the killer. That's why he felt what he felt. Oh, nevermind. Mac looked again on corpse on the tree. It was maybe four meters above them.

"We should take a closer look." He turned to the officers standing maybe twenty meters behind them. "Bring us a ladder." One officer looked at the other one. Both were very young, they were just hired. One of them came closer to Mac, but only a little.

"B-but we didn't bring any." Mac looked at them with his angry-boss expression.

"So I have to fly up there, right? Young officers were scared, they didn't say a thing. Danny decided to save a situation.

"I can climb up there, if it's needed." He said spontaneously. Mac was surprised, but he nodded. Danny went ahead and jumped on the closest limb. A while later he was sitting next to the corpse. Mac came closer to the tree and looked up. By the time, Stella was searching for evidence on the ground.

"What can you see?" Mac asked loudly. Danny started to look around the dead body.

"It's woman, young woman. She's attached to the limb by strings." Danny took a picture of her face and of strings.

"Is something interesting around her?" Mac asked again. Danny tried to stand up, but the limb was shaking dangerously, so Danny had to sit down again. He started to look around himself.

"Nothing so far…"But then he looked behind his back. There was a hole in the tree, covered with leaves. But there was something pink standing out of all the leaves.

" 'Ey boss, I found something!" Danny grabbed the leaves covering the unknown pink ting. It looked like a shirt. He picked it up and stretched it in the air. Yes, it was a shirt. Pink short sleeved shirt, lady cut.

"Mac, be prepared to catch!" Shouted Danny and when Mac was standing below him, with arms stretched up, he threw it. Then he looked again to the hole. There were denim shorts, wallet and lady sneakers.

"Here's all her stuff."He grabbed the wallet and opened it. He was looking for her ID. He pulled that card out and red it out loud.

"Vanessa Nathair. Eigteen years old." Danny lost his balance for a while, so he relied on the edge of the hole.

"Is there anything else in that hole?" Mac asked. Danny started to forage in the dark. The bottom of hole was covered with old leaves. Then he found something thin, long and…alive? He tried to pull out his hand as fast as he can, but the snake was already tangled all around his forearm.

"HOLY SHIT!" Danny screamed in high pitched tone and pulled himself back, forgetting that he is four meters from the ground. Mac moved himself right under Danny, to catch him in case he falls. Snake was obviously angry. His head was raising and his tongue was quickly going out and returning back to mouth. Danny was scared to the bone, his eyes were wide open and his mouth was opened in the mute scream.

"Don't move." Said Mac quietly and slowly.

"Look into his eyes. What shape has his pupil?" Danny calmed down a little and looked in the snake's eye. Danny's heart was quickly beating and he was breathing really fast.

"Umm, I don't know. It's… like cat eye." Mac looked terrified.

"A long pupil which looks like a cleft?" Danny was losing his patience.

"Yes Mac. What about it?" Mac made a step forward.

"Wait there, I will climb up to you and help you. Don't do any sharp moves." Danny nodded slowly. His skin was pale and hands were shivering. Mac was on the second limb when it happened. They heard footsteps. Stella by the time went too far to see them but she heard Danny screaming and now she was running towards the tree with corpse.

"What happened?" She shouted, Danny turned towards her quickly and the snake bit him. And then it all was like a slow motion film. Mac jumped down from the tree and tried to catch falling Danny. Stella was terrified and she was still running towards them. The snake went back to the dark hole.

"Stella, call 911. Danny was bitten by venomous snake!" Mac shouted. Danny was lying in Mac's arms, after he fell down. When he heard, that the snake which bit him was dangerous he started to be really scared. Maybe he is going to die. Maybe he will never see his family, friends and Mac. Wait. Mac? Why was he thinking about his boss? Because he is laid in his arms. There was something that was comforting him. Suddenly he was totally calm and watching Mac's chest and head. He was watching him with peace in his soul and poker face. Then he realized, that Mac put his hand on Danny's cheek and he was looking in his eyes. He was gently and softly slapping the younger one's cheek and talking to him.

"Danny, please, tell me its color. Was that snake green?" Danny shook his head.

"Black with yellow stripes." He whispered

"Maybe meter long." He added. His bitten hand was bleeding heavily. Red liquid was flowing down his fingers and was dropping on the ground that was close because Mac was already kneeing under Danny's mass. Stella was just calling ambulance.

"Mac, what kind of snake it was?" She asked in a hurry.

"I think that it was boiga." Mac answered.

"I have never heard about that snake." Whispered Danny. Mac looked back at him.

"Don't speak too much. That snake is from Africa. It's not native. Somebody must put it here." Danny nodded. Mac looked at his injury, that was bleeding very quickly. He covered Danny's wound with his hand.

"Boiga's poison stops blood clotting. I have to cover your wound." He said. Danny nodded again. He didn't feel any symptoms of poison and he was totally calm. His back hurt after falling to Mac's arms and he was a bit sleepy. He closed his eyes and tried to sleep but Mac woke him up.

"You can't sleep now." Danny frowned.

"Why not?" He said.

"Because you might not wake up." A minute later they heard 911 siren. Mac squeezed Danny's hand.

"They are here."And that's the last thing he heard that day.

* * *

He woke up in white hospital room. He looked all around and saw his boss on the right side of his bed sleeping in the easychair. Older man's head was on his right hand and his legs were crossed. Danny's heart again skipped one beat and then it started to punch Danny from within his chest. EKG that was attached to Danny's chest recognized the change of his heart rate and started to beep faster and louder. He tried to calm his heart down somehow but it was too late. Mac's eyelids trembled and opened. A while he was looking all around the room sleepily. But when he noticed that Danny is already woken up, he smiled.

"How long I have been…"

"Sleeping?" Mac competed Danny's question.

"Snake bit you on Wednesday morning. Now is Thursday." He looked at his watch.

"No, it's Friday already. Two minutes after midnight." Danny nodded.

"What happened after the accident? Did you come back to crime scene?"Mac shook his head.

"No. I stood with you here. Sheldon replaced me during the investigation. Sheldon called exterminators and they caught the snake. It was boiga, as I said. They took it to serpentologic center." Danny nodded again and lifted himself to sit.

"And what about investigation?" Mac was surprised by his question.

"You want to talk about job?" Younger detective was surprised too.

"Yeah, why not?" Mac looked in his eyes and after while he nodded shortly. Danny felt heat waves in his body and his cheeks were turning pink a bit.

"Sid completed the autopsy results and sent it to me. She was bitten by snake, the same that bit you. She had an intercourse shortly before she died. There were no bruises and abrasions on her body. Sheldon took a close look at that squirrel costume. We found there her hair, skin and some unknown hair and semen, probably belonging to that man who had intercourse with our victim. They are examining the samples now. We know that Vanessa Nathair was working on a part time job as a walking commercial to nutella, that's why she was dressed as a squirrel. She died five hours on unknown place before she was found. That's all we know."

Mac answered Danny's question. Ant then he looked at the EKG screen where Danny's heart rate was shown. It was beeping quickly and beats were shown there in small intervals. In that moment Danny wished that he had an excuse to his high heart rate and soft blushing on his cheeks. But he hasn't an excuse for himself, neither than for Mac. He just had to admit, that…for God's sake, this is so hard to admit… he just had to admit that Mac is attractive for him. Maybe he is in love with him. Maybe. But now he have to explain to Mac his quick heartbeat. But how? How should he excuse crushing into him? And then it came to his head. It was a risky plan, but it can make Mac less suspicious, if he already was. Danny pointed at infusion pack hanging from the iron hanger.

"What medicine is there? I don't feel very good." Mac sat up.

"How exactly do you feel Danny?" Danny mentally smiled.

"I-I feel heat everywhere. My heart is beating too fast." Mac was listening to him, frowning more and more after every symptom Danny appointed.

"And I feel terrible thirst." He rubbed his throat and looked at Mac. He nodded shortly.

"I will ask your doctor about the medicine and tell him your symptoms." He said and stood up from the easychair. After Mac leaved Danny fell back to quilts with sigh. And what now?

* * *

After four days Danny was released from hospital. Medic, that was called by Mac that Friday morning examined Danny and reduced doses of antibiotics. The team was visiting him regularly and they brought him fresh news every time. They found a match with unknown examples on squirrel costume. Semen and hair belonged to Vanessa's colleague Terry Boile, but he has ophidophobia, so he couldn't be responsible for her death. They discovered deep bruises after one day on her wrists, so she was bounded wit something. Then they found out, that the snake bite isn't snake bite. The poison was injected by needle and the other hole was made to wound look like snake bite. That's all they know yet.

Danny was in the lab, studying the poison extracted from the body when Mac came in. Danny turned his head to him and said a quiet greeting to him. Mac just nodded and sat on the lab chair.

"Something new boss?" Danny asked him, but not looking at him, because he was afraid that Mac could see the pink blush that was on his cheeks. Mac sighed.

"Nothing so far." He tilted his head. Danny was trying to focus on the poison example, but he couldn't. But there was something…

"Mac, I think that I got something…" He said slowly and Mac immediately stood up and came to him. He was standing right next to Danny. Danny felt Mac's body heat and heard him breathing. His close presence made Danny a bit nervous and unfocused. In that moment he forgot the sentence he wanted to say, so he had to build it again.

"Um-eh…I was studying this poison that was extracted from the body and I just found out that is organic, not synthetic." Mac nodded.

"So what?" he asked maybe a bit angrily, but patiently.

"So, we are searching for a live boiga that was the poison took from. And when boiga bit me in the park, you said that it isn't a native animal. Somebody had to put it there. So, what if that boiga that bit me is the same snake which is the poison from?" Mac's frowned face went bright after those sentences.

"DNA test can confirm my theory."Danny added and Mac smiled.

"Perfect, Danny." He said and put his hand on Danny's back. Danny felt his touch like burning iron. Mac was looking a while on the LED computer screen where was the poison sample displayed in molecular structure. Then he patted Danny on back.

"I am going to the serpentologic center to pick up the boiga." He walked towards the door and stopped on threshold. He turned to Danny.

"At least some move in investigation. Thanks Danny."He said. Danny just smiled and turned back to the screen.

"You're welcome, my Mac." He muttered when the door closed.

* * *

When Mac came back from centre, he had a big bag with him. He came in the lab, put it on the table and took the chemical mantle. He stood next to the table and took out the big portable cage with snake inside. Mac put on a rubber gloves and he grinned when the gloves reminded him Stella's torn glove at the crime scene. He was just going to open the fence, when Adam came in. When he saw the snake he stopped on the place.

"Is that boiga?" He asked. Mac nodded.

"This boiga bit Danny."He answered. Adam grinned.

"You brought it here to scare him right?" Mac looked at him weirdly.

"No. Why would I do that?"He said. Adam's grin disappeared.

"Yeah, um, of course. It was…just a joke. Ehm…And what are you going to do whit that guy?" He asked and pointed at the snake.

"I have to take some venom from it for DNA tests." Adam nodded respectfully.

"And don't you need help with it? Because I have always wanted to do that." He said. His voice was full of enthusiasm. Mac shrugged his arms.

"Yeah, some help won't be unwanted." Adam made a huge smile and went quickly next to Mac.

"So, what should I do?" Mac opened the fence with the snake and pointed at the bag which he came with.

"Look in the bag. There's special stick for catching snakes. Take that out and catch this guy behind his head." Adam took out the stick. It was maybe meter long and on it's end was a tweak controlled by handle of the stick.

"Wow, that's cool thing. I've only seen this in movies." Adam said and started to swing with it. By the time, snake started to move curiously all around the fence.

"C'mon Adam! We don't have enough time." Said Mac impatiently. Adam nodded quickly and tried to catch snake behind his head. But he was too slow. Snake already turned around and bit the stick. Adam screamed and pulled the stick out of the fence, nearly hitting Mac. Snake stood in the fence, but he was already going to climb out.

"Argh, Adam give me that thing" Said mac angrily and caught the escaping snake

"And look in the bag. There's just one box. Take that out and open it." Adam took out the box. After opening it, he saw a lab glass, elastic band and a piece of rubber.

"Take one beaker, place a rubber over it and attach it with elastic band. Ad quickly, the snake doesn't seem to be very happy." It was true. The animal was wriggling and hissing wildly. Adam made exactly that what Mac told him and handed him that special beaker. Mac took it.

"Now, I will hand you the handle of the stick. But I warn you, don't press it. If you do, you will release the snake and it will escape. Right?" Adam nodded eagerly. Mac handed him s stick with angry snake and put the beaker to the left hand. Then came the moment of truth. Mac carefully grabbed the snake right behind his head.  
"Adam, you can press the handle now." Adam did and the snake was fully in Mac's hands now. He pushed the snake's head on the rubber. Snake obediently bit the rubber and they saw a yellow fluid drop down to the beaker. After a while Mac put the beaker on the table and returned boiga to the fence. Adam closed the fence and exhaled deeply.

"Wow boss that was cool." Mac just smiled and went out of the lab with beaker in his hand.

* * *

Danny was looking at the black thin body with yellow stripes. It was the snake that bit him this animal caused him almost week stay in hospital. Now it was behind the glass of portable fence, looking back at him. They were starring in each other's eyes without a move. So Danny didn't have to wonder why he got so scared when Mac tapped him on his shoulder. He jerked of being scared but then he calmed down a bit. But his heart started to annoy him again by his mindless beating for his boss. And hard blush came on his cheeks, he could feel it burning his skin. Mac put the beaker on the table.

"I found you finally. Here's the sample I took from that guy." He said and pointed at the snake.

"Good, I will make the DNA tests, then we will see." Mac nodded and turned to go.

"Mac!" Danny screamed at the last moment. Mac turned back to him again. There was some strange expression on his face that Danny had never seen. Eyebrows lifted, eyes wide open and mouth ajar. Muscles on his face were released so his expression looked a bit sad. Danny was wondering what should it indicate. Maybe something like…hope? So anyway, he wanted to say something to him.

"Mac I was thinking again. It the snake is a pet, we could easily find the owner." Mac's mysterious expression disappeared and was replaced by frowning.

"How that?" Danny made a step forward.

"Dangerous animals usually have special chip under their skin. It's because of identification and it makes them easy to find. Also, there's written the code of the owner, which is registered in veterinary database." Mac was surprised. After a while he made a step forward and put his hand on Danny's shoulder. He started to blush harder, so he looked at his tiptoes.

"Danny, what should we do without you?" Said Mac with sincere smile. Danny smiled too and looked in Mac's eyes. They were so beautiful. They were like two dark blue sapphires and now there were little sparks of happiness in them. Danny swallowed.

"Thank you, Mac." He said quietly, not letting his gaze leave Mac's eyes. Then Mac released Danny and looked at the ground. Danny licked his lips quickly.

"I will do the tests." He said. Mac nodded and turned to leave. Maybe it was only light, but Danny would swear that he saw Mac blushing in a reflection of glass walls of the lab.

* * *

The case has closed shortly after Danny made the test. The snake really had chip under it's skin. They found the owner of the snake. It was her doctor, who killed her. He was unrelieved schizophrenic and he thought that Vanessa slept with him. But that was all his fantasy. When the doctor wanted do kiss her, she pulled back and ran away. Then he found her and killed her with snake venom. That was all maybe a little crazy for the CSI team, so they went to Sullivan's for a drink. But not all of them. Danny had to write a protocol about the investigation. It was reaching midnight, when he already finished it. He stood up from chair and went to Mac's office to put the folder on his desk. He opened the glass door and looked around the office. It was empty so he went in and slapped the folder on Mac's desk. But then the office chair turned and there was Mac sitting on it.

"Holy sh- Mac! I thought that you're at Sullivan's!" Danny jerked. Mac stood up from his chair and took the protocol. He started to walk around the office while reading. Danny was still standing in the middle of his office and watching Mac. His moves were so smooth to him. He was watching Mac's eyes jumping from word to word, focused and serious. His lips were forming the sentences which he was reading and Danny wished the only thing; to kiss them. After a while Mac closed the folder and put it back on his table. Mac nodded and looked at Danny.

"Good Danny. I like it." He said. But then he looked at Danny's shirt. He came closer to him.

"You've got something on your shirt, Danny." He said and pointed at it. Danny looked down, but he didn't see anything. But suddenly, he felt something on his cheek. It was Mac's hand, pulling him closer to his face. And then Mac crushed their lips together. A while Danny thought that it is just his fantasy. He was looking on Mac's face surprised of his action. Mac's face muscles were released and his eyes were closed. But then it opened slowly, full of sadness because Danny haven't kissed back. Danny was just staring at his boss, full of surprise. Mac pulled back and sighed desperately. He turned his head away but Danny still could see the little tears in his eyes.

"Wrong again."He whispered. Danny felt sorry immediately.

"No." He said. Mac looked at him.

"You're not wrong." He made a step forwards, so he filled the gap between them. He put one his hand around Mac's waist and with the other he touched the other man's cheek. Danny pulled gently Mac's head against his ant they kissed again, but now they put there their souls, their love and pleasure. Danny started to kiss the older detective on his cheeks and reaching his ear.

"You are right as always…" He whispered in his ear and kissed the little piece of skin behind his lobe. That sent a huge wave of arousal down Mac's spine and through his body. Mac moaned loudly and long. Danny continued with kissing down his neck accompanied with Mac's groans. The blonde pinned Mac to wall where he started to unbutton his shirt. Mac's body was shivering and his muscles were tensing and releasing. His head was empty. He could only feel Danny's kisses on his chest. He already forgot how it feels. He had nothing through all those years. And finally there's someone to love him by physical and mental side. He drowned his fingers into Danny's blonde hair. Danny bit softly Mac's collar bone and smiled on his reaction. But then he saw a sofa on a corner of his boss's office. It was very close to them, so he looked in Mac's eyes and kept his attention. Then he unexpectedly pushed his boss on the couch and made him lay down. He kissed him passionately.

"Irritates me." Mumbled Mac. Danny pulled back.

"What irritates you?" He asked.

"Your shirt." He answered with a naughty frown.

"Because it's on you." He finished his answer. Danny grinned and kissed him again. Mac caught the end of Danny's T-shirt and pulled it down from his lover's chest. They started to kiss on the couch. They were touching each other's backs and chests when Mac heard a strange noise. I was like…Oh God, cleaning staff. He pushed Danny away.

"What?" Danny half-screamed dissatisfiedly. Mac muted him with lifted index finger.

"The cleaning staff is coming." Danny frowned.

"Oh gosh, that's true. So what…"

"Now?" Mac ended his sentence.

"Let's go to my apartment, yeah?" Danny grinned and sat down. Mac picked himself up from a lying down and started to button his shirt. Danny put on his T-shirt.

"Let me do that." He said and pointed at Mac's shirt. He just smiled and let his soul mate button hi shirt, ending it with a short kiss. They went out from Mac's office and called a lift. As they were waiting, they were looking at each other with interest and lust. Just a quiet clink of the lift torn them out of the thinking. The door opened and they entered in the small cabine. As the door closed, they smiled at each other and kissed. Danny pulled back and made their foreheads crush.

"Love ya, Mac." He hissed. He just smiled and kissed the younger detective on his forehead.

"Love you too, ma Danny."


End file.
